


Equality

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Fingering, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Spanking, Sticky Sex, Triple Penetration, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third fill for the TF kink meme; Starscream's punishment after the events of Thirst, polybond style. OP wanted kinky, consenting sex, emotional drama, and a fluffy ending. I hope I delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: [x](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13714432#t13714432)  
> I hope OP (and everyone else) enjoys.

“Master?”

His voice is hardly a squeak and it’s pathetic. He clears his throat, tries again.

“Master!”

Much better. If only he could see. At least he can hear again; before someone had taken them off, he’d been wearing audio dampeners. The time in the dark alone with only his thoughts had nearly driven him mad. He'd almost used the safeword. Almost...

He tries to open the polybond connecting the four of them, but Megatron, whose sheer determination has always been stronger than theirs combined, he shuts it back down immediately.

The blindfold he’s still wearing is rigid around his optics, tied tight to the back of his helm and even wrapping around the crest on his forehead. He shuttered his optics against it, twisting in his bindings. He’s suspended in the air by thick chain, legs spread, knees bent, wrists bound behind his back, wings trembling in the hot air surrounding him. Every now and again, something feather-light touches him. Soft and agile, it moves painfully slow over gray Seeker plating.

“Soundwave? Shockwave?”

Predictably, there’s no reply. He didn’t really expect one, not from a pair of mechs who can stay silent even while being pounded through the berth—or as the ones doing the pounding.

“Master, please… I swear to Primus— this is getting old! Ah!”

His intakes nearly stall as those touches return, this time, along his hips. Two hands, six fingers, he knows these hands. “Soundwave,” he says, “I know that's you! Wh-what is going on?!” He curses himself when he stutters, fear and arousal warring in him to mix up a storm of hesitation and longing. Those Primus-damned fingers slide down to his interface panel and stroke it. The touch is firm now, rubbing hard till it opens.

Soundwave kneels down behind him, his normally hidden faceplates bright as he admires the tight little valve already dressed with lubricant. A drop slides along the quivering, bright red rim. It’s incredibly tempting to lean in and taste—but no. He has his orders. He can feel Megatron and Shockwave watching him closely.

Two long, thin fingers slide into his valve and Starscream gasps, bucking back into the gentle strokes. Once his fingers are suitably slicked, Soundwave pulls away, ignoring the whine he receives as response. He shifts his gaze up, to Starscream’s exhaust port. The rubber is taut where his single, wet finger explores. The Seeker twitches in his binds but holds perfectly still. When Soundwave pushes inside he moans. He’s no stranger to exhaust port interfacing; having three lovers typically means spikes end up where spikes weren’t initially meant to. Starscream loves it, loves being stretched and filled in every way, and as Soundwave adds a second finger his intakes pant eagerly.  
When Soundwave has fit in all three of his right fingers, his thumb reaching and caressing the outer rim of Starscream’s valve, he holds out his left hand. Shockwave places a small toy into it. It’s thick and curved, meant for stretching. Certainly thicker than all six of Soundwave’s fingers could be.

Starscream gasps when the fingers are removed and quickly replaced by a blunt, smooth object, wet with cold lubricant. He knows this feeling, too. A thin band is slipped onto his quickly erecting spike as the toy is pushed deeper into his exhaust. He shivers hard and wills himself to relax and take it. If they're planning what he thinks they are, this toy will only be beneficial for later.

Once it's deep inside, Soundwave locks it into place, setting the magnets at the end to attach to Starscream's aft. He then stands, running his hands over it, enjoying Starscream's moan of desire.

"I see you brought everything." Megatron speaks and his voice has an immediate effect on his Second. Starscream freezes, head tilting, trying to pinpoint his location. He stands to Starscream's right side, near a table covered in toys, chains, and an old favourite of the tyrant's.

"Yes, Master." Shockwave says, bowing slightly. "As you commanded."

"Megatron," Starscream calls, but goes quiet as their Lord approaches and touches a wing gently.

"I know this isn't the kind of punishment you're used to," Megatron says, "But I thought our... bondmates may glean some enjoyment from your suffering as well, now that we are united... or so we thought." Megatron growled the last part as his grip clenched tight enough to dent.

"Please, my Lord, please let me explain, I never--"

"Silence." Megatron stalls, expecting an outburst. When Starscream merely vents shakily he chuckles. "You lost half of my army today. I don't care what your intentions were."  
"You deserve punishment." Starscream twitches as Shockwave's deep voice rings out from behind him. "And you shall receive it."

Some of the ropes go loose and he finds himself being manhandled by the three of them. He struggles, bursting out into a litany of swearwords and dark promises: "Say goodbye to your only optic because when I get free you're going to be missing it, Shockwave!!" Until, that is, he is tied up too tightly to move. He's now bent over with his aft freely presented, his legs bound to his chest and his wings and arms to his back. He goes silent, swearing to himself and biting his lip.

"You may begin, Shockwave." Megatron says, his voice smug.

The tension is unbearable as Starscream waits, holding his breath and trembling. When Shockwave touches him, holding onto his hip, he exhales sharply. He wishes he could see, he wishes he could peek over his shoulder to see the mech's hand caressing gently, not just feel it--

The first blow to his aft has him howling. The second follows immediately after, smacking him outright, and a third, fourth, they continue on as Starscream shrieks. Heat builds up in his aft as the thick, heavy object slams into him. It takes a few spanks before Starscream realizes it's the broad side of Shockwave's cannon. It's burning and thrumming against his rear as its brought to him again and again.

When Shockwave aims lower, just under his pert aft, it hurts even more and Starscream starts begging for him to stop. As the words are tumbling out of his mouth (but never the right word) his arousal climbs even higher, sending his cooling fans into a roar as they struggle to lower his core temperature. He can't remember them clicking on in the first place.

Thick fingers press into his mouth and he's gagged with them. "Suck," Megatron orders softly, rubbing his claws against Starscream's tongue. The Seeker bites instead, his squeals of pain muffled as Shockwave spanks him even harder.

Suddenly it stops, and his burning aft twitches in expectation of another blow. Instead a thick finger pushes into his valve, making him choke in surprise. Shockwave pumps it and Megatron laughs, slicking his fingers with the coolant in Starscream's mouth. When Megatron pulls away he moans, voice already hoarse.  
Megatron walks around him, joining Shockwave at his rear. The plug in his aft is pulled out and quickly replaced by an even larger one, slicked up with something cold; his own coolant, Starscream thinks, but its more lubricant from the bottle on the table. His middle tightens and he lets out a whine. Shockwave is still sliding his finger in and out of his valve, the larger toy is pushing into his exhaust, and it feels so good.

"Let me come already," he mutters, remembering the band around his spike. It would prevent a spike overload, but his valve is receiving all of the sensation anyway.  
Suddenly Megatron's voice is right by his audial. He whispers, "No. You don't deserve it." And with that, the blindfold is whipped off his face. His optics shutter in surprise, and he tilts his head.

He's suspended from the ceiling in Megatron's private chambers. Soundwave is standing by a table, watching as Starscream is lowered by Shockwave and their Lord. He moves forward as Starscream is released from the chains. He helps Megatron pin him to the floor as Shockwave moves to pick up a large vibrator from the table.

"You will enjoy this," Shockwave murmurs, kneeling and pushing it up Starscream's valve. It's an odd shape, curving in two places, and it takes Shockwave a number of tries to push it into the Seeker. When it's held in place with more magnets he turns it on, eliciting a low humming sound and a shriek from Starscream.

"Get up." Megatron pulls Starscream to his knees, where his hips jerk and he stares dazedly up at the three of them. Shockwave and Soundwave work together to place wires along his wings, small suction cups holding them in place in sensitive places. Starscream sees what's coming and before he can protest Megatron is kissing him, roughly claiming his mouth with his thick, wet tongue. "The three of you, you're mine," he snarls against the smaller mech's mouth. "And that means you obey me. Each of you. I warned you, Starscream..."

Electricity travels from the little box Shockwave is holding all down the wires, into his wings and the noise Starscream makes sends shudders down his bondmates spines. Unable to sit upright he falls onto his front. His hands curl into fists under him as the electricity stops, and he lays there and pants.

"Please," he whimpers.

When more shocks skitter through his wing his words turn into moans. The vibrator stuffed inside of him is relentless but the pain of the shocks keeps overload at bay. He grinds against the floor, humping it in hopes of achieving even the smallest amount of friction on his valve's outer nodes. The floor of Megatron's berthroom is, however, completely smooth, and all he accomplishes is more torment for himself and entertainment for his bondmates.

When he looks up, all pleading optics and shivers, Soundwave cannot resist. The silent mech kneels and picks Starscream up, pulling the slightly smaller mech onto his lap. Megatron allows it, growling deep in his throat as he watches the two beautiful mechs kiss. Soundwave fondles Starscream's outer nodes, enjoying the backdraft of electricity that Shockwave amps through the seeker's wings.

"Shockwave," Megatron beckons. His voice is low and taut with contained lust.

Shockwave grabs something off the table and hands it to their lord, then switches off his current machine. With Soundwave holding the shivering Seeker upright, he detaches the plugs from Starscream's wings. He turns off the vibrator and pulls it out. It drips obscenely all over his hand as he does; his spike has been pressing against its panel this whole time, and the feeling of Starscream's warm lubricant sends it springing out against his will. It's thick and ridged, purple as the rest of his metal with glowing designs curling around the head. Transfluid seeps from the tip as he kneels behind Starscream.

"Soundwave," he says, "Could you...?"

One of Soundwave's tentacles is already moving back to the table. Megatron lifts Starscream's chin and inserts an open-mouthed gag as the cables returns, carrying a bottle of lube.

"Thank you." Shockwave says, accepting it and pulling the plug out of Starscream's exhaust.

"Oh, yes," Starscream moans as Soundwave's spike extends against his belly, but his mouth is stretched wide open around the gag and he's completely incoherent. Lean and long, it presses home into his dripping valve. Starscream looks down and watches where blue slowly sinks into dark gray.  
He's shifted forward and he feels Shockwave's spike, cold with lube, press into his stretched exhaust. He rolls his hips back into it, crying out with the feeling of both spikes inside of him.

Megatron is the last to extend his spike, taking it in his hand and pumping slowly. It's massive, so big that, initially, only the head fits inside Starscream's stretched mouth. The deep gray ridges get caught on the Seeker's lips as he shoves his way further inside. Starscream makes a choked, gulping sound as he struggles, swallowing against the thick head at the back of his throat. It distracts him from the stretch in his lower half as Soundwave and Shockwave start moving. Shockwave holds his hands behind his back and hilts himself fully inside.

They fuck him slow, with a steady pace that makes everything else before it dim in comparison. He loves it-- he can't deny that, not to himself, not with overload so tantalizingly close. If only they'd move a little faster, a little harder, he'd be coming and that's all he can think of now. He wants to come and he wants them to as well, deep inside of him, he wants to taste Megatron's transfluid like he's tasting his spike, he wants to feel Shockwave and Soundwave releasing into his valve and exhaust. He tries to beg but all that comes out of Starscream's mouth are gargles around Megatron's huge spike.

"Starscream," Shockwave murmurs, increasing his pace just enough. Starscream gives a wild moan, bucking his hips, he's so close--

"Stop." And on Megatron's word they do, all three of them freezing in place. He pulls out of the Seeker's mouth, who whines loudly at the loss of sensation. "Out." Both of them obey, pulling out of Starscream and standing, shakily, next to Megatron, who takes the gag out of Starscream's mouth.

"Please," Starscream says immediately, all pride long dashed.

"Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you come." Megatron smirks and indicates their spikes.

Starscream immediately sets to work, wrapping two spikes in his hands and pumping while taking the third in his mouth. He can taste himself on Soundwave and hot lube on Shockwave and his own coolant on Megatron and he switches between them every few seconds, wanting more and more by the moment. He feels empty now, so empty, and he's coiled so tight he needs to overload.

Soundwave comes first, holding the back of his helm and shuddering violently. His transfluid spurts all over Starscream's face, who pulls back, closing his optics as he feels Megatron and Shockwave's spikes twitch in his hands. They come all over him too, Megatron with his usual roar of pleasure.

Transfluid drips down his cheeks as he looks up at them, hands slumped by his side now. Megatron pets his helm. "Say it," Megatron orders, and the other two look on greedily.

"Thank you," Starscream says, then quickly adds, "Please-let-me-come!"

"Not yet." Megatron smiles and picks Starscream up, leading the four of them to the berth. On one of the side tables, four cubes of Energon wait for them. Shockwave and Soundwave sit down on the edge of the berth and Megatron hands the Seeker over. Starscream stretches out between them and grinds his hips down against Shockwave's thigh, pressing kisses to Soundwave's face and smearing transfluid all over him. Soundwave doesn't mind; he kisses the Seeker right back.

"Enough. Hands together, Starscream." Megatron returns to their side of the berth with the tray of Energon. He sits down next to Shockwave and hands Soundwave half, while the other two go to himself and Shockwave. He settles in, encouraging the scientist to lean on him, and they both watch as Soundwave delicately feeds Starscream. Megatron pets Shockwave slowly, sipping his Energon as the other three drink as well.

Shockwave leans over and touches Starscream, rubbing the outside of his valve. Starscream hiccups against the Energon and eagerly spreads his legs. He swallows his fuel and moans Shockwave's name. "Yes, yes," he adds. "Oooh Shockwave yes--"

"No." Shockwave pulls away; had he a mouth, he would be smirking. "This is still your punishment."

"Fool," Megatron says. "Did you really think you'd get away with it? You try to use Dark Energon again, on the Nemesis? You're thicker than I thought."  
"It was a very ill-thought out plan." Shockwave agrees. "I do not understand how you expected no one to notice."

"And here I thought we were finally one." Megatron grumbles, putting his arm around Shockwave. "A pity."

"I didn't--" Starscream manages to get out before Soundwave is feeding him again, tipping the cube against his mouth and making him swallow the Energon given. Starscream pulls away and the look of disappointment on Soundwave's face is spark-wrenching.

"Thought we were finally one," Soundwave repeats, agreeing with their Master.

"We are," Starscream says, "D-don't--"

Finished their Energon, Megatron and Shockwave stand, their Lord walking back to the table to fetch something else. Shockwave turns his back to them. Starscream watches Soundwave drink his Energon, his pent-up overloads starting to fade with-- with-- ?

Soundwave's tentacles coil around his limbs and he's jerked back and to the side, so he's bent over the berth. His hands are pulled above his head. He can't move.

Something slides along his wings and he pants, this time in real fear. Megatron lets him catch a glimpse of it: a cat-o-ninetails, one of Megatron's favourites. One of Starscream's as well, but not now. It's not sexy anymore, this isn't what he wants. Not with Soundwave's disappointed face still in his processor, Shockwave turning his back, Megatron's saying "I thought we were finally one" -- this isn't a game, they genuinely think--

"Blow the mine!" Starscream shouts it. Everything seems to freeze for a second, before Soundwave is immediately releasing him. He scrambles up onto the bed and before he knows it tears are running down his face.

"I wasn't, I didn't--" he stammers. "I-I thought-- the dark energon, you should have been able to control it-- we are-- don't ignore me, don't-- d-don't--don't fragging ignore me--!"

The three of them stare at him as he babbles and stumbles over apologies mixed with curses, pleading mixed with threatening.

"I'm better now, can't you see that?" he continues, crawling towards Soundwave. "I'm better, I've been loyal, I only wanted to help! You idiots can't even see that?! You... I..."

He covers his face, humiliation finally catching up with him and his drooping wings. He's never used the safeword before. Soundwave has, even Shockwave has used it once, but this is his first time, and he feels like he might purge his tanks if they don't stop staring at him and do something.

Soundwave moves first, pulling Starscream into a hug. He hums to the Seeker, petting those trembling wings until they're soothed into stillness. Soundwave glances at their Master, who seems floored by the very idea of Starscream trying to help.

"From what I have read," Shockwave mutters, "I, too, would have assumed you would be able to control the beast, Master."

"Still," Megatron grinds out, "You need a reminder of your place, Starscream..." He trails off, hesitating as Shockwave sits down on the berth next to their bondmates. The Seeker is still crying-- it could all be an act-- but...

He opens the Polybond, using his strength of will to force the other three sides open. There's a quiet moment of shock before its full of Starscream's despair. "No one important." Megatron's words repeat over the bond and he scowls.

"Thought we were supposed to be equal now," Starscream hiccups. "Not-- not-- favoured, one over the other!"

Shockwave shifts uncomfortably, petting one of Starscream's wings as well. "Not my intention," he sends over the bond. Starscream's expression seethes but the wing he holds relaxes, encouraging his touches.

Megatron sighs, throwing the cat-o-ninetails down onto the berth, far away from his bondmates. He kneels down before them and grabs their hands, bringing them all together.  
"Then this was partially my error," Megatron says, "I will accept that. I will... keep this in mind, for the future. From now on I will treat you-- outside of this room-- as equal to Soundwave and Shockwave. I will keep you in the know of current events. But in return!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's jaw and made him turn, made him look his Master in the optics. "You will follow the chain of command. No more science projects. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Starscream grumbled. Megatron waited, and Starscream sighed. "Thank you... Master."

"Good." Megatron stood up, rubbing his helm. "To the washracks. Now."

The bond closes again, sealed by their post-emotional outburst awkwardness. Starscream gets up first and heads into Megatron's private washracks; he is followed by the others.  
The room is small, just large enough for the four of them to squeeze in together, with solvent pouring down from the entirety of the square ceiling. Starscream stands in the middle and quickly finds himself snatched up by Megatron, who holds him upright and steady and Soundwave and Shockwave grab cleaning cloths from the shelf tucked away into the wall.

The soft touches to his frame quickly bring back his pent-up lust and overloads. Starscream makes soft, wanton noises as Soundwave cleans his face, as Shockwave gently rubs his aft, and Megatron's hands wander over his wings. The warm solvent feels good, as do Soundwave's lips on his own, and Megatron's kisses, and Shockwave's warm hand palming his valve.

The three of them sink to the floor at the same time. Starscream presses kisses to Shockwave's helm as he's guided onto his and Megatron's lap. Soundwave pets his helm, one of his impossibly long tentacles coiling out of the room to fetch the lubricant once again.

When his exhaust is prepared and re-stretched Megatron slowly sinks his spike in, groaning at the tight sensation gripping him. Starscream whines and leans forward, grabbing Soundwave's aft and kneading as he peppers kisses over the spy's interface panel. Shockwave takes his valve as Soundwave's spike extends into his mouth.

As before the pace is slow. But this time the three fuck him with purpose, striking sensitive spots inside of him and driving him to overload in a matter of minutes. When Starscream comes his cry is muffled on Soundwave's spike, but his body writhes in their arms as pleasure overtakes him at last.

  
None of the three pull out of him completely, preferring to stay coupled in the Seeker's tight, wet heat. When he comes a second time his mewling sounds drive Megatron to thrust faster, making him take Shockwave's spike harder, making him suck on Soundwave's spike deeper. The pace increases into wild abandon, all four selfishly seeking their own pleasure as Starscream rocks between them.

The bond opens again as they approach overload, bringing their bodies into a four-way sync that begins when Starscream comes for a third time. Shockwave follows suit just after, holding deep and groaning against the Seeker's neck. Then follow Soundwave, whose transfluid is dutifully swallowed, and Megatron last. His claws dent Starscream's hips as he comes, snarling his pleasure until the three of them collapse on top of him.

He takes their weight, chuckling to himself as they sit upright against him, all three in his arms. He leans back against the wall, enjoying the afterglow of orgasm and the warm solvent still flowing from the ceiling. Soundwave and Starscream are entangled in Shockwave's arms, who in turn presses sideways into Megatron's broad chest. Starscream is already nearing recharge, smiling (not a smirk or a sneer but smiling); Soundwave and Shockwave are a little more coherent.

'Equal,' Soundwave says through the bond, and it makes Starscream stir.

"Promise?" He mumbles out loud. Shockwave nods against him, helm pressed tightly between the crook of the two smaller mechs shoulders. Megatron says nothing, neither through the bond nor out loud, but he has already said all he needs to.

Instead, he thinks about the destruction of the Autobot base, how his Second had glowed in the firelight. "United we stand," Starscream had said, had promised. Megatron decides to keep his own. Over the Polybond, he can feel Soundwave and Shockwave's approval.

'Equal' it is, then.


End file.
